1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamoelectric machine.
2. Description of Related Art
For instance, in a previously proposed printed circuit motor, which is also referred to as a printed motor or a print motor (see, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-99429A and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H07-39278U), a rotor, which has printed coils (printed windings), is rotatably supported by a shaft.
With respect to this type of dynamoelectric machine, in a case where the shaft is made of a metal material, when ball bearings and other components are installed to the shaft, it may be required to electrically insulate between the shaft and electrically conductive components, thereby resulting in an increase in the manufacturing costs.